1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dialysis comfort product that provides a supportive structure and a stabilization mechanism for the arm of a patient receiving dialysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In humans, kidneys have an important role in maintaining health. Two of the most prominent roles of the kidneys are to filter waste products from the blood and regulate body fluid balance. Individuals can experience varying levels of issues with their kidney function. These issues can range from acute kidney failure, which can usually improve, to chronic kidney failure, which is typically permanent. In the case of either issue, dialysis may be used to perform some of the function of the individual's impaired kidneys. In the United States, there are over 200,000 people who receive some form of dialysis on an ongoing basis. For people with acute kidney failure, dialysis is received until the kidneys get better. In the case of chronic kidney failure, however, dialysis may be required for the rest of the individual's life or otherwise until a renal transplant can be performed.
There are two types of dialysis treatments, hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis. In hemodialysis, a dialysis machine is connected to the person receiving treatment such that their blood can flow out of their body, through a filter in the dialysis machine, and back into their body. The filter, or dialyzer, acts as an artificial kidney and filters the person's blood as it passes through the hemodialyzer to rid their body of harmful wastes, extra salt and water. By performing such actions, hemodialysis treatment helps keep the body in balance. Hemodialysis treatment, however, will often require the person receiving said treatment to spend around four hours connected to the dialysis machine, on multiple occasions each week.
The use of products and devices to provide comfort to a patient receiving hemodialysis, or dialysis comfort products, is well known. Items such as recliner chairs, catheter covers, and various clothing garments to improve patient comfort are well known in the art. In addition, fabric straps designed to secure and stabilize dialysis/infusion tubing during patient treatment are an available option to assist in the stabilization of treatment tubing and to minimize tugging and painful infiltration.
A constraint on any product or device designed for dialysis patients is that in most settings, it is inappropriate or undesirable for a patient to be physically restrained for the purpose of adding stability. As physical restraints are not generally used, a patient may inadvertently or unconsciously move the arm receiving treatment and cause pain or discomfort. As dialysis patients are often receiving treatments for relatively long periods of time, inadvertent or unconscious movement can be common where a patient falls asleep or overlooks the device connected to them and then moves in an undesirable manner. Similarly, being seated for such a long period will often result in the patient's hand becoming cold due to diminished blood flow or arm being uncomfortable due to lack of support.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a support and stabilization device for providing the arm of a dialysis patient a supportive structure and a stabilization mechanism without restraining the patient's arm. The support and stabilization device includes a modified elongated pillow with an accompanying hand covering, with each having opposing fasteners on their respective exterior that can removably engage with each other. The opposing fasteners are positioned on the pillow and hand covering such that a patient can allow the arm receiving dialysis treatment to rest naturally and comfortably with the fasteners engaged so that the arm only moves as a result of conscious and deliberate action by the patient.